Wicked Design
by KawaiiPie
Summary: A full moon makes a leader go strange in the head. Five girls get caught up with five guys in a mission to kill. Love? Not an option. (::semi-darkfic::off the wall pairings TBA::)
1. Wicked Design, Prologue

**Wicked Design**

A Romance/Angst Novel

Written by:

KawaiiPie ^^

**Minna-san:** I know you hate me for starting yet another fic. ::sigh:: I really tried not to start typing...BUT I COULDN'T HELP IT!! Oh gee...I'm so terrible. One day, if you and I ever meet, I'll let you kick me. :P If your name is NutMeg, then that last statement doesn't apply to you. :P :P :P

Writing is like a bad addiction for me. You think I should get some help? Do they give help for things like this? Oh...I dunno. Maybe one of these days I'll finish a fic. But believe me, I sure am trying.

**Warning: **This is going to be another **darkfic**. It could possible become a **lemon** and it will contain some light **yuri and yaoi.** If these things offend, stop reading now.

Read and enjoy! ^^

******Wicked Design, Prologue******

When I was a little girl, I used to have dreams of terrible, terrible monsters chasing me. They never seemed to tire, and maybe that's what scared me most. By the end of the nightmare, I would be sitting in a fetal position, curled into a ball. The monster would creep closer and closer to me. I watched myself cower. When I found I could transform into Sailormars, I was thrilled. It gave me a sense of strength; I felt like I could kill those monsters.

And the dreams went away.

My life was happy. I learned how to read fire. My skills grew and it wasn't long before I could control small flames. Once I scared Usagi by holding a small flame in my hand. It looked like it should burn, but I didn't feel a thing. Fire was my friend; it would not hurt me. Pyromaniac? You bet.

Meditating was always spiritually cleansing. When I found myself yelling at Usagi for a stupid reason, or picking on Ami for doing nothing, I meditated. It was sort of like Penance, a thing Catholics do. However, I am a devout Shinto, not a Catholic. My mental powers have also grown somewhat. A lot of people think that I have the power to tell what people are thinking, like a mind reader. But I cannot read minds, no matter how badly I wish I could. However, I can do the next best thing...

When a person lies, their brainwaves change. They become slightly nervous. They might be able to hide it from the naked eye, but not from me. That small change, that little nervousness, sounds in my brain like an alarm. BAM. We've got ourselves a liar here. This happens with every emotion- grief, happiness, arousal. I can sense it all, and from that, I can inference what the person is thinking. Sometimes I'm off, but most often I'm pretty accurate.

I have a terrible habit of staring. I believe that's another reason why people think I can read minds. I stare at people. Mako-chan has gotten annoyed with me plenty of times, saying, "You're reading my mind again, _aren't_ you?" I always laugh. I like to stare at people. Not because they have anything on their faces, but because I am fascinated with human beings. Every person is truly beautiful to me. Noses, eyes, mouths- everything intrigues me...

Life was becoming dull. As Sailor senshi, we did not age. Life became monotonous. When I first realized I would have eternal life, I was excited. I could be a teenager forever! I was on of nine lucky girls that got a drink from the _fucking fountain of youth_. A person would think that the future would be exciting. It isn't. Time passes by so slowly when you're immortal. One thing I've learned: People become stronger with time, and strength brings war. 

War...It was so cold-blooded, yet I was forced to participate in so many.

After the scouts and I defeated Mistress 9, things cooled down. The outer senshi disappeared somewhere and the rest of us got on with our normal lives. The need to transform went away, and sometimes I found myself forgetting those magical words that I had to say in order to become Sailormars.

And it was because of this that the dreams returned. However, this time, they took a slightly different note.

Again, large monsters came. The first night, I was in a fetal position, curled up on a concrete floor and the monster creeped towards me. I woke up, drenched in sweat. Nothing I had learned in the art of dream-reading could make sense of it. In the dream, I was a little girl again. The second night, however, I was in the fetal position, and warm caring hands were laid on me.

Like a movie, a scene flashed before me.

****Rei's Dream****

"Hello," a handsome man said, "What's your name?"

The waitress hesitated before asking. _Is this another guy trying to pick me up?_

"My name is Loreine Miako," she answered flatly, "May I take your order?"

"But don't you want to know my name?" he asked, "It's Jayce. My name is Jayce Summers."

Loreine held out a hand. "Pleased to meet you, Jayce Summers. Now what would you like to drink?"

****|:|****

That new little bit of my dream had thorougly puzzled me. I couldn't understand a bit, however that woman was so strangely familiar. Something in the deep dark recesses of my mind told me I knew the woman. Another part screamed, "Forget the dream!" But I couldn't...It haunted me, even during the day. My friends began to wonder about the dark rings forming around my eyes.

I was scared. But dare I confide in someone? Surely they would understand...No, my pride wouldn't let me. I was Rei Hino, hot tempered vixen that had everything under control...Right? Suddenly I wasn't so in control. I was beginning to lose composure. I still wonder how I managed to keep a mask for my friends. I didn't want them to see me hurt. I didn't want them to see me afraid.

The world kept on turning, and the calendar changed. A new world leader arose...Relena Peacecraft, that's her. She was a beautiful woman, young and charming. Her five famous pilots had things under control- I thought I would be able to live through one century without having to fight in a war. How little I knew then...

The dreams kept coming. Monsters. They were so...corny! Yet they terrified me like nothing else. The small, childish part of me took over and I would cry. But there was a new ending to my nightmare. Those same, warm, caring hands would take their place on my shoulder. They would shake me...And I would wake.

The day Ami talked me into going with her to computer club was a special one for me. It's where my love story, the one I shall tell me kids, begins.

But before I begin, I have to tell you that the dream took a startling new turn, as if destiny wanted to prepare me. Instead of waking up like I usually do after those safe hands shook me, I looked up.

I looked up into deep, Prussian blue eyes.

******END******

Please tell me you liked it! I would love a review... :D They are like pizza, I can never get enough!

**Important:** This fic isn't all going to be from Rei's POV. I just like her a whole lot. I figured she would be a good start. You probably know who Rei's going to be paired up with and I'm pretty sure you'll be able to guess the others by the time the next chapter comes out.


	2. Wicked Design, Part One: Picture of You

**Wicked Design**

Written by:

KawaiiPie ^^

******Wicked Design, Part One: Picture Of You******

REI HINO WALKED into the computer class with her friend, Ami Mizuno. Rei had stopped by the computer club many times, often to pick up Ami or to drop her off there. She had never been inside though. Computers weren't her thing. Minako Aino was with them also. She walked behind them, twirling a golden lock between her fingers.

Seats were scatted. _I didn't know there were so many nerds in this colony_, Minako thought, a small smile gracing her features. There was no chance she would be able to sit with Ami or Rei, so she took a seat next to a boy who looked nice enough. Rei figured the same, and absentmindedly took a seat.

Ami sat where she had been sitting since she joined, next to the silent green eyed boy that intrigued her so much. Like a good mystery book, Trowa Barton was slowly, oh-so-slowly opening up to her. Ami always liked mysteries. She fell into her chair, giving him a warm smile. He gave her a simple nod.

Rei crossed her legs and pushed the power button on the monitor. The screen buzzed to life. It made an odd noise for a second, and then all was still. She took a look at the website that was already loaded on the page. It was the 'L7 Nerdz' homepage. _The 'L7 Nerdz' sponsor the computer club? I can't believe I'm here. _The teacher, Mr. Miko, called attention and began giving directions.

Minako started browsing the net. She didn't think that listening to the instructor was any fun- it wasn't school, after all. So she did her own thing, every now and then she tuned into what Mr.Miko had to say. They were learning the basics of HTML. _Exciting...Now how did I let Ami talk me into this?_ She sighed, somewhat forlornly, and entered a chatroom. Minako received a polite tap on the shoulder.

"Chatting isn't allowed," the blonde boy whispered, "And Mr. Miko's coming to check stations."

Minako looked up over the rows of computers. Mr. Miko was, in fact, checking computers. She closed down the chat box and thanked him.

"So you're new, correct?" he asked, "I haven't seen you around here before."

The blonde girl nodded. She replied, "I let Ami talk me into coming here. I don't think I'll be coming for the next meeting. Computers aren't really a hobby for me."

He shrugged. "Me neither," he said, "but it gives me something to do on Saturday. You see, that way when someone invites me somewhere on Saturday, and I don't want to go, I can say I have plans without lying."

"Ah," Minako asked, "but what if they ask you on a _Sunday?_"

He smiled and answered, "Then I guess I'm screwed. Quatre Rebarba Winner, you?"

Minako gave his extended hand a hearty shake. She replied, "Minako Aino."

Rei was type, type, typing away at her computer. Her screen read:

[asdkdencowkdmflaskdfjalkdf cmweoircj can't believe ami talked me into this askdjfemicowkdfj]

The expression on her face would lead anyone to believe she was doing something constructive. But she wasn't, she was merely type, type, typing away. Just whatever letters happened to flash into her mind. The sentence in the middle was exactly what she was thinking. Her violet eyes left the screen for a minute, to glance out the window.

Dark clouds created odd shapes and set an ominous mood. Rei sighed as she let her head drop into her hand. The day was passing slowly. Computer club meetings were an hour and a half...She glanced at the computer clock. Only thirty one minutes had passed. Rei's gaze shifted above the row of computers. Mr. Miko was traveling down, inspecting work. Rei had a slight panic attack, but she remembered that she wouldn't be returning.

Another idea passed in her head. She would copy her neighbor's work and it would look like she was intelligent. _Good one, Rei-chan_. Rei looked at the boy sitting beside her. He had dark unruly hair that, at the moment, shielded his face. She wondered if he could see through it when he turned to her. He had dark Prussian blue eyes that Rei remembered...from somewhere. She couldn't quite pin it down, but that didn't matter. He was glaring at her. Rei did not let that phase her, instead, she gave him her own special glare.

Heavy rain pelted against the windows, quite loudly and abruptly ending the silence between them. Both their heads snapped in the direction of the window, where water was cascading down. A smile came to Rei's lips as she saw several people ducking beneath the covered walkway. One or two soaking people actually entered the club room. Rei allowed a giggle to escape her lips as the soaking people wrung their clothes. 

As if to spite those soaking people, the rain stopped very suddenly. A minute later, rays of sunshine filtered through the heavy clouds. Rei smiled once more, and she turned back to the Prussian blue-eyed boy. She extended her hand.

"Rei Hino, nice to meet you," she greeted with a grin.

The guy hesitated a moment, before taking her hand and giving it a firm shake.

"Heero Yuy," he replied flatly. Then, as if nothing at all had passed between them, he turned back to his computer screen and began type, type typing away. Rei smirked, and gave him a little pinch on his shoulder. He set his gaze upon her for a second, and then he began his typing again.

Rei turned to her computer. Every now and then, she glanced at Heero's screen and copied a few lines of his code. Mr. Miko said that their webpages were both "exquisite". _Funny he didn't notice they were almost identical. Mine had a cute bunny on it though. Usa-chan would like it, I think_.

Ami looked nervously at Minako and Rei. They both seemed deathly bored. She had hoped so much that they would like the class, just a little. But obviously they weren't. It made her want the class to go by faster, and that in turn, made the class seem to go by slower. Trowa was not in a talking mood today, but then again, neither was she. She stared at the webpage she had been working. It was very nice to look at, with flashing links and a nice marquee.

She was capable of way more, but she didn't want Mr. Miko to be embarrassed. She knew far more about HTML and the workings of computer than he did on any day. Her head turned to Trowa, gazing at his gravity defying hair. Ami wondered what kind of gel he used. 

Since she was feeling airheadish at the moment(yes, even Ami feels that way sometimes) she asked, "What kind of gel to you use?"

Trowa rose his eyebrow. "Pardon me?"

"What kind of gel do you use?" Ami repeated, now wishing she hadn't asked.

His entire body remained still, save his lips. His face was filled with a vague sense of apathy. In his torpid manner, Trowa replied, "I don't wear gel."

"Oh," Ami sighed. She shrugged and turned back to her computer screen. An odd silence fell over them.

After what seemed like an eternity, Mr. Miko ended class. Ami, Minako and Rei stood up and came together.

"Ami, I'm never coming-"

"I can't believe you talked me-"

Ami hushed them with a look. She sighed, "I know, I know. I was just hoping you two would suddenly discover a vague interest in a computer. Let's go eat. I'm hungry and I'm sleepy."

Minako yawned, "Yeah, me too," she rubbed her tummy looking content, "How about P.O.E.T.S? I really like that restaurant. They have good corn."

"Nani? Good _corn_?" Rei repeated, "Kamisama...I worry about the people I hang out with."

Ami giggled, "Me too. But let's go to P.O.E.T.S, minna-chan."

Back to her normally vivacious manner, Minako exclaimed, "P.O.E.T.S look out! Oh hey, one good thing did come out of this never-ending hour and a half."

"What's that?" Ami quizzed.

Minako replied, "Quatre! I made a friend today, Quatre. He's really funny, and he's cute."

"I saw," Rei said, "you talking to him _non-stop_. I wish my neighbor was as talkative. He said two things to me: Heero and Yuy."

"Odd words to say. You think they mean something?" Minako asked absentmindedly.

"Oh, Mina-chan...That was his _name_," Rei said. A small sweatdrop appeared on Minako's head.

****Rei's house****

Rei woke up groggily from a dreamless sleep. _Dreamless, that's good._ That's when she remembered where she had seen those Prussian blue eyes. Heero's eyes were in her dream! _How strange for me to dream of him! I don't even know him! I better go to the shrine..._On her way out, however, her father bade her to clean up the attic.

"You were supposed to get it done a long time ago, Rei," her father scolded.

Rei trudged up the steps to the attic. She opened the door and she was immediately assaulted by swirls of dust. Inside, there were boxes and boxes piled one atop the other. Rei picked one out, and set it on the ground. She sat down indian style beside it and began sorting through it. One pile for old pictures, another for papers.

Rei could not help but smile when she came across a picture of her mother. Her mom had the same violet eyes and the long, raven black hair. Rei blew a bit of dust off the black and white picture. Her mother died young, a few days after Rei had been born. As she gazed at the beautiful woman, a bit of dust settled in Rei's nose. She sneezed.

And a mighty powerful sneeze it was.

More than a few pictures lifted up in a swirl and fell in scattered areas. Rei looked at them with a bit of dismay, she had the job of picking them all back up. She lifted one off the floor. Her mother was there, standing with a man she did not recognize.

"This must be the famous Uncle Hayako," Rei whispered to no one in particular, "Father talked about him a lot. He enjoyed Hayako's company." She rubbed her thumb over the image of her mom and Hayako leaning against a car together. Something was odd about the embrace, but Rei forgot about it.

She picked up yet another photo and glanced at it. It was a picture of Hayako, just of his head, when he was younger. _He was so handsome. Those blue eyes are just gorgeous-...._

Rei gasped and the picture fell from her hands. It became muddled with other pictures. Rei sat for a second, wondering at what she had just seen...She searched around for the picture. Small panic came over her when she couldn't find it at first. However, after a few minutes of searching, Rei located the picture.

On it was a male with unruly brown hair and Prussian blue eyes. The picture was old, but Rei was positive it wasn't Hayako. It was none other than Heero Yuy.

With Heero's image in her head, Rei whispered, 

"Oh, look. I've just found a picture of you."

******END******

Oh I hoped you liked it!!! Please review, it would mean so much to me!

KawaiiPie || is an anime girl.

I want a Duo Maxwell plushie boi! [http://www.geocities.com/kawaiiworks/plushieboi/plushieboi.html]

Heero x Minako :|: a delicious! couple. [http://www.geocities.com/gwsmcrossoverclique]

**For more information on any of my fics, visit [http://www.geocities.com/kawaiiworks]**

KawaiiPie [LilRebel9046@aol.com] or [pretty_lil_one@hotmail.com]


	3. Wicked Design, Part Two: Pretty In Moonl...

**Wicked Design**

Written by:

KawaiiPie ^^

******Wicked Design, Part Two: Pretty In Moonlight******

Relena looked up at the stars. How odd they seemed tonight. A few of those 'stars' were actually colonies. But those stars belonged to her, because on one of them, it could be any one, there was Heero Yuy, the love of her life. That little fact made the stars her own, just knowing she loved a person on one of them. She had to admit, she _was_ in love with Heero, she adored him. But she wasn't obsessive like most people seemed to think. Her fists tightened around the rail she was holding onto. A few accidental bump ins and the world thinks you're obsessive.

Despite what most people thought, Heero was the last thing on her mind. She had other things to worry about- Relena was absolutely devoted to her job. She loved taking care of her people, she loved being _needed_. Yes, if one thing made Relena Peacecraft feel good, it was being _needed_. It partly came from her love of helping people.

Something else constantly nagged at Relena, though. Something else in the back of her head that made her depend on people depending on _her_. It's a confusing thought, I know. Relena looked down at herself. She was dressed completely inappropriately at the moment. Lately, she had lost her love of getting dressed up. Now, Relena preferred wearing jeans and a shirt, something highly inappropriate for a Queen.

A sigh escaped her lips as she began to pace back and forth on the balcony. Relena Peacecraft was confused. The dreams had been coming back to her, the dreams of a violet eyes assassin. He was kind and caring at one moment, and then the next minute he was lethal and deadly. But the dreams came in bits and pieces, just so cut up that Relena could make zero sense of them. She looked longingly at her bed. How she wanted to go to it...

But Relena couldn't. The dreams were not happy, they were frightening. The violet eyed assassin was someone close to her, she knew. Someone who she spoke with on a daily basis. But Relena didn't like to think about him being the cold blooded assassin in her dreams. Relena let out another sigh. She had seen him in battle, and he _was_ lethal. But there was still that warmth to him. In her dreams, he was cold. Just plain _cold_. The thought sent chills down Relena's spine.

She wondered how her loss of sleep was affecting her duties as Queen of Earth. _What an odd title. Queen of Earth. I can change so many people's life for better or for worse..._

A smile came to her face. She whispered, "I could order a massacre if I wanted! So much power..." Relena looked back at her bed. "Time for a dream." Without fear or hesitation, Relena laid her head on the pillow and fell asleep immediately. But it was so strange that a second ago, she was filled with terror of her very own bed...

****an hour later****

Relena awoke and stretched. She could tell she hadn't been asleep long, but yet her pillow was drenched in sweat. Relena shook her head and sat up. She slid off the edge of her bed and walked out onto her balcony. A full moon was in clear view. Relena looked up at it, as if it had beckoned to her.

Then it began.

Cells rearranged themselves and priorities were diminished and then rebuilt. Mercy and innocence were manipulated in an instant. Her eyes were suddenly filled with pain, as if someone had stabbed at them. Relena cried out in pain. She tore at her eyes, begging for the pain to stop.

Then, as sudden as it happened, the pain stopped. It simply went away. Relena staggered for a moment, and then she finally stood up. Her manner had changed, oh so slightly. A servant man ran into the room.

"'Lena-sama," he cried, "are you ok?"

Relena looked at him. She cocked her head. "Yes, I'm fine. Leave. Now," she ordered. He nodded and sped out of the room. Relena walked off of her balcony into her room.

"It's so...childish," Relena whispered. She glanced into the mirror. Her reflection did not surprise her.

Blonde-brown hair, high cheekbones and a defined chin. Small nose, and big eyes.

Big, _silver_, eyes.

_People will ask questions about that. _A ray of moonlight filtered through the glass doors that led out onto the balcony. She smiled at her reflection.

_Oh, I __**do**__ look pretty in moonlight._

******END******

Weeee 'nuther chapter!! I hope you like it a lot! Please review, review, review!

KawaiiPie || is an anime girl.

I want a Duo Maxwell plushie boi! [http://www.geocities.com/kawaiiworks/plushieboi/plushieboi.html]

Heero x Minako :|: a delicious! couple. [http://www.geocities.com/gwsmcrossoverclique]

**For more information on any of my fics, visit [http://www.geocities.com/kawaiiworks]**

KawaiiPie [LilRebel9046@aol.com] or [pretty_lil_one@hotmail.com]


End file.
